


Weather-bitten Measle

by VertigoReader101



Series: Saucy Boys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Keith is an English teacher, Lance is a Spanish and drama teacher, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snowball Fights, Titles are Shakeparean insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoReader101/pseuds/VertigoReader101
Summary: “Principal and vice-principal status?” Lance asked.“Trying to fix the mysteriously broken printers.” Hunk answered with a slight smirk.Lance grinned. “I knew I could count on you, buddy.”*Lance declares war and the two teachers get consumed in their battle all the while bringing the whole school into their antics.





	Weather-bitten Measle

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an on going series of team voltron being teachers and putting them in little adventures. The students will have big parts in this series as well. I have a lot of ideas and the series will be flipping through past and present. Pretty much whatever I feel like writing at the time.  
> Lance: Spanish/Drama  
> Keith: English  
> Pidge: Tech (teaches things about computers and stuff)  
> Hunk: Foods  
> Shiro: Science  
> Allura: History

Keith woke up with a high spirit for once, especially for a Monday, and he was honestly proud. He had gotten a good night sleep, his coffee that morning wasn’t too watery, and there was no test to plan for that week. Even the entire weekend was filled with no projects to sign so he could spent the whole two days binge watching the X-files.

But of course, in a school like Altea that has a certain teacher that really got on Keith’s nerves, something always had to go wrong. Keith really regretted throwing that snowball at Lance.

Yeah, okay, throwing snowballs on school property is bad, especially since he was a teacher and was supposed to be a role model. But what was Shiro expecting when he helped him get this job?

Lance was headed towards the school after getting out of his old, beaten up blue car and he hadn’t seen Keith yet. The English teacher saw the opportunity and thus, like the normal human being he was, took it. 

With one well aimed swing, Keith was able to throw a snowball right at the back of Lance’s head. The victim yelped in surprise and hurriedly spun around to see the corporate. Lance’s eyes widened when he spotted Keith who was having a lot of trouble to contain his laughter. Lance then narrowed his eyes, wiping away the cold snow from his neck and hair. 

“I see how it is Kogane. Prepared to be defeated.” Then he spun on his heel and made his way to the doors of the high school.

“Defeated?” Keith asked with a groan. “Lance, don’t make this a bigger thing than it is.” He knew what Lance was like and let him just say that he teaches drama for a reason. 

“What are you talking about, Keithy?” He turned around so he was walking backwards. “It’s just some little harmless competition.”

“The last time you did ‘little harmless competition’ you almost burned the school down.”

“Not my fault those plates were plastic.” Lance defended, still walking backwards.

“Watch it. You’re gonna fall.” Keith warned but only halfheartedly. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Mullet. I am fully- ah!”

Lance had then slipped on ice and fell on his back with a pained groan. “Ow.”

“Told you so.” Keith smirked, kicking the snow lightly into Lance’s face who angrily swatted snow back at him. The snow only reached his legs which caused Keith to chuckle, walking into the school and ignoring Lance’s pleas for help.

The last he heard was Lance yelling: “I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!”

Now it was his first class and Keith was teaching his students about boring stuff that he would take out of the curriculum in a heartbeat if he could. He glanced over the students to see bored faces, one kid looking like he was actually asleep, but Keith let him be since he would be a hypocrite to wake the kid up. Keith hated hypocrites. He only liked the word since it had hippos in it.

Keith was just contemplating if he should just jump out the window from his own boredom when suddenly something cold and hard hit the side of his face. It was probably funny from an outsider who was watching it go down, which it was, confirmed by a few brave souls who couldn’t contain their amusement. But Keith was not laughing. 

Keith whipped his head to see a cackling Lance, leaning against the door frame from his laughter. His eyes narrowed at the man, a livid anger building in his veins as he watched the other teacher wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.

“Man, you should’ve seen your face!” Lance bellowed, then contorted his face into what apparently was what Keith looked like when he was abused with a snowball.

Keith growled. “McClain, I will-”

“You will what?” Lance tilted his head towards the students who were now fully awake and aware, none of them making eye contact with Keith.

Keith clenched his hands into fists, knowing that he couldn’t lash out in front of the students if he wanted to keep his job. He took a deep, long breath and carefully wiped off the snow on him. 

When he was done, hair and shirt damp, he locked eyes with Lance and slowly forced a smile on his face. His smile immediately made Lance’s smirk falter and he looked like he was one step from running away. 

“Mr. McClain. My lovely, lovely co-worker and friend.” he stepped forward and heard someone say ‘oh no’ in the background. “If you throw one more snowball at me, I will tell Shiro.” 

The whole room gasped.

Lance seemed startled at this but then relaxed, shoulders back in his usual care free posture and his classic smirk showing for all to see. 

“Psh, like I care. Shiro and I are tighter than your attitude.”

Keith sighed. “McClain, don’t teach the students how to be mean.”

“You keep saying that, but I’ll never change.” Lance winked.

“Can you leave?” Keith scowled.

“Now who’s being mean?” Lance mummured with a smirk while turning around and walking away.

“Bye Mr. McClain!” A student called out which had the other students to say their own goodbyes. 

“Bye young ones!” Lance cheered while poking his head in the doorway. “Hasta luego!” then he was gone.

Keith made sure to close the door a little more harsh than normal so only Lance could hear. It was tough to get back on track with the class so he just let them do their own thing until the bell rang. Keith ignored all questions as he grudgingly cleaned up the small puddle on the floor.

 

It was lunch and Keith was alone in the cafeteria to watch over the students so someone doesn’t die. Lance usually was with him on Mondays so Keith wondered if he couldn’t and was looking for a replacement for the day. 

Keith made his rounds by circling the cafeteria before grabbing the peach from his lunch. He scanned the area, completely bored out of his mind since he usually talks to Lance during this time. 

Keith was in the middle of building a fork tower when a snowball pelted his back and when he turned around, another ball of snow collided with his chest. The whole cafeteria was silent as a ghost town and Keith was far too close to ruining the silence with his screams. Instead, he stomped up to Lance who had a huge, stupid smirk on his face and pushed his finger on the the man’s chest threateningly. 

“You are so on.” Then Keith stomped away, scowl making the students run away.

That man was going to regret it.

 

The next day, Keith was prepared. He readied his snowball, the cold prickling his skin, and observed his victim to get ready to strike. It all comes with patience. It was the third period, which was Lance’s prep period and Keith managed to convince Pidge to watch his class while he was gone. “Don’t take too long. I can only complain about Romeo and Juliet for so long before I want to barf” they said to him before he left.

Now, Keith was waiting outside of Lance’s classroom while he did paper work. Lance had already gotten him earlier that day when Keith went into the drama room to grab some cardboard, resulting in a damp shirt and salty mood. 

Lance just put away his papers into the desk and turned around to write something on the board. It was his time. Keith silently entered the room and swung the snowball as hard as he could. Lance jumped once the snowball hit the chalkboard with a loud boom. Keith had only missed Lance by an inch and Keith grumbled as Lance spun around with a victorious smile.

He was beaming, smile bright and showing his perfectly white teeth, blue eyes wide and happy. His dimples were showing and he looked like a kid who just won a race. 

“Ha! You missed!” Lance cheered like the child that he was. “Man, Keithy boy, you have terrible aim!”

Keith crossed his arms tightly over his chest, hand still stinging from the snow. “I missed by an inch. I do not have terrible aim.”

Lance raised an eyebrow.

“One time I miss!” Keith complained. “Besides, I didn’t miss last time.”

Lance scoffed before walking over to Keith with a bounce to his step. “That was only a lucky shot. You clearly don’t have an eye for aim like your resident sharpshooter.” He tossed imaginary hair over his shoulder.

Keith blinked. “Sharpshooter? These are snowballs, Lance. Not bullets.”

Lance waved him off. “Whatever makes you feel better, Mullet.”

Keith scowled. “Fine! Whatever! Just wait until tomorrow.”

Lance leaned forward and Keith had to mentally shake himself by the time he finished counting four freckles on Lance’s face. Lance hummed, expression cocky and eyes lidded. 

“Can’t wait.”

Keith walked out of the classroom smirking.

Keith never missed.

 

Thursday, Keith was walking away from his car and to the school’s entrance, a snowman catching his eye. It was built tall, a few inches taller than Keith himself and it had the cliche carrot nose and button eyes with a stick as a smile. 

“What the- ah!” Keith jolted backwards and almost fell. Someone had punched through the snowman, the head falling to the ground and everything became a wind whirl of screaming and snow flying everywhere. 

“Top this, Keith!” Lance yelled, stepping out of the snowman which he had somehow buried himself into. He then gathered up snow and started to throw it at Keith, not bothering to form the snow into balls.

Keith screamed as he ran away, constantly almost falling from the ice. He swatted at the air so the snow wouldn’t hit his face as he desperately ran away from Lance screeching at him with no surrender.

Keith avoided Lance all day and watched in horror as Pidge showed him the video that they managed to get from the security cameras.

 

It was the last day of the week and Lance was excited. He had been preparing this day ever since Keith threw the first snowball. It was thrilling, really, to compete with Keith and get a rise out of each other. The English teacher’s smirk was devious and it always sent a jolt of energy through Lance like he just chugged a whole container of coffee at once.

The way Keith’s navy eyes would narrow at him and glint with a purpose that a man with a grudge could only hold. It was actually very nice when they got to joke around and battle. It made Lance’s days less boring and become very interesting and fun. The students seemed to be enjoying it as well, if the constant murmurs he heard in the halls had anything to do with it.

Now, it was lunch time and Lance and Pidge were re-watching the video of Lance attacking Keith from the morning before. It took two hours for Pidge and Lance to successfully build a snowman around Lance’s body and it was totally worth it by Keith’s reaction.

Lance was considering making CD’s with it and selling it to the students, but Hunk shot that down as soon as Lance vocalized it.

The bell rang for junior lunch. 

It was time. 

“Ready Pidgeon?” Lance asked as he shrugged off his sweater.

“I was born ready.” They smirked.

The two made their way to the cafeteria and made sure everyone was in position. Lance spotted Keith standing at the wall and gazing across the students in clear boredom.

“Hey, Kogane!” Lance smiled, fully knowing that his plan was working. Pidge waved when they headed to their position.

The man flinched when he heard Lance call his name, and looked at him with a cautious expression, posture showing that he was ready to run when needed. Lance felt some students eyes fall on them as if waiting for a fight to happen.

“I thought Garrett and Holt were doing lunch duty today.”

Keith looked Lance up and down, gaze lingering at his hands as if snowballs would magically appear in them. “Yeah. Garrett said he was super busy and asked if I could go in for him.”

Lance’s smile brightened with the knowledge that his plan was going smoothly.

“Why are you here?” Keith inquired warily.

Lance let out a laugh. “Don’t worry, man. Just gonna say hi to the lunch ladies. See you later, yeah?”

Keith only nodded and watched as Lance turned around. Lance had to stop from laughing.

Lance entered the little room that the food was handed in, saying hi to the students who knew him and also to the lovely lunch ladies. Lance walked into the food supply closest, the lunch ladies not batting an eye, and walked out with two buckets filled with pre-made snowballs. 

When leaving the room through the exit, he passed by Hunk who grabbed one of the buckets, Lance giving the worried home ec teacher a thumbs up.

“Principal and vice-principal status?” Lance asked.

“Trying to fix the mysteriously broken printers.” Hunk answered with a slight smirk.

Lance grinned. “I knew I could count on you, buddy.”

Lance then set his own bucket carefully on one of the tables, catching the attention of the students who sat there. 

Lance grabbed a snowball and winked at the boy with glasses. The cold, spiking feeling of the snowball was comfortable in his hand.

“Snowball fight!” He yelled and threw the snowball in the air, landing right on Keith’s head.

His expression was priceless as he zeroed on Lance. They shared smirks.

The next few minutes were filled with screaming teenagers and teachers, throwing snowballs at each other with yells of excitement and squeals of protest. It was a wonderfully chaotic mess, students taking the empty buckets and bringing them outside to fill with more snow.

Lance eventually found himself face to face with Keith, both of them with snowballs in both hands. The snow flying over their heads looked rather comedic. 

“Well well well.” Lance smirked. “Look who we have here.”

“You do know you’re gonna get in trouble for this, right?” Keith dodged a snowball that was about to hit his face.

“You do know that you’re also going to get in trouble for joining me, right?” Lance countered.

“Touche.” Keith began to walk forward slowly and Lance prepared himself for the worst. “I’m guessing Hunk didn’t actually have any work to do? And you weren’t actually going to just say hi to the lunch ladies?”

“That’s only partly true. I did, in fact, say hi to the lunch ladies as I got the snowballs.”

Keith was now only a foot away from his, both of their hands halfway raised. From this close, their height range was more prominent, showing that Keith was an inch shorter than him, which also meant that Keith was forced to look up at him. The thought made him smile. In fact, if he could just lean in -

Snow splashed onto the side of his head and Lance responded by throwing his own fist full of snow at Keith. Lance yelp while laughing as Keith shoved his hand onto Lance’s face, the snow burning his skin. Lance got back at him by shoving his own hand onto Keith’s neck which earned a squeal. 

They both ended up laughing until their lungs hurt, snow coming from who knows where, hurtling at them but they barely noticed from all the laughing they did. After their fit, they ended up teaming together to target Hunk who looked like he was inching towards the exit and reaching for the handle. They both made a snowball for each. Creeping up to the man who was only a second away from running for his life, they made eye contact and nodded with smiles.

They threw their snowballs, but Hunk had seen them last minute and leaped out of the way. Right before the snow could hit the door, they swung open and revealed none other than Shiro and Allura. 

Everything went quiet, people frozen mid throw as they watched the two most rule strict teachers wipe away the snow off of them and glare heavenly into the cafeteria. They stopped as soon as they saw Lance and Keith, both slowly meeting eyes. 

“He did it!” They shouted in unison, pointing accusingly at each other.

Shiro stepped forward. “Really? Then you two wouldn’t mind cleaning this mess up after school.” He said more as a demand than a question.

“Both of us?” Keith asked, which makes sense because he didn’t know anything about it.

Shiro leaned down to scoop a handful of snow that laid by his feet, packing it down while inspecting it. “Yes. Both of you. Unless anyone else wants to join in.” He looked up and all the students and teachers made sure to not make eye contact. “I’m sure the janitor, Sanda, would love all of your help.”

Lance chuckled nervously. “I’m sure she would practically die if everyone could, but unfortunately we can’t. What a shame.” If he couldn’t get out of this, he won’t let anyone in on this as well. 

“Yes,” Allura joined in the conversation. “A shame.”

“No more snowball fights in the school. You hear me? Lance? Keith?” Shiro’s voice was stern and if someone didn’t know who he was they would’ve thought he was the principal. 

“Yes Shiro.”

“Sorry Shiro.”

The man nodded. “Good. Now that we got that out of the way-”

He then threw the snowball that he made in his hand and hit an unexpected Keith who almost fell from surprise. Lance just began laughing when snow pelted at him as well, an when he turned he saw a grinning Allura.

Lance smirked dangerously. “Oh you’re on.”

By the end of the fight, Lance had somehow convinced Shiro and Allura to not tell the principal what went on but only if he and Keith did their lunch duties for a month. Later that night, Lance and Keith made a contest on how could clean the most tables, which turned to who could clean the most walls. After an hour, they let Sanda leave so they were just on their own.

It was over all a really fun night, despite being stuck cleaning the whole cafeteria for three hours. They even went out to eat McDonalds afterwards, stealing each other’s fries and kicking each other’s legs beneath the table. 

Lance didn’t regret that snowball fight for a second.

 

Friday was the same, normal day like the ones before the snowball fiasco that started five days ago, despite the students (and even the teachers) talking excitedly about the cafeteria snowball fight. It was actually amusing watching the students fumble their words when either the principal or vice-principal walked too close to be safe.

It was almost the end of the day, so Lance counted it a win that they didn’t find out since they haven’t tried to talk to him yet. Since they couldn’t continue the snowball fight, Keith and Lance ended up making fake snowballs out of paper during the morning and ended up throwing them at each other throughout the day. It was no real snow, but it was fun nevertheless. 

The bells rang and the students filed out, leaving after they thanked him for the memorable high school moment. Lance packed up his stuff, having to go through some papers before heading out. The buses were gone by then and barely anyone lingered in the hallways when Lance walked out of the school. He let out a breath when he walked past the office without anyone yelling at him.

Lance then looked up and froze when he saw the army of snowmen lined in rows and blocking the parking lot. Blocking his escape. Oh no.

The snowmen were not nearly as perfectly shaped as Lance’s was. They looked rushed, probably done during lunch since they weren’t there that morning. Fear struck his core. The knowledge that Keith might be in any of these snowmen made Lance desperately search each snowman with his eyes, waiting for one to move. Slowly, Lance bent down to grab his own snowball, eyes not leaving the threatening snowmen. 

“Um, buddy?” Lance called out in a shaky breath. “We’re all good, right? No hard feelings?” Then it happened.

Keith shot out for behind the snowman at the very front and plowed a snowball at Lance’s chest. Lance screamed and threw his own snowball at Keith who easily dodged it.

“Oh, sweetheart. Never underestimate the power of competition.” Keith smiled sweetly.

Lance was about to question the nickname when suddenly the students who he recognize were Keith’s, shot out from behind the many snowmen and threw snow at him with war cries. Lance screamed in surprise, getting hit in too many directions to keep count.

Eventually, when they were running out of snowballs, Lance had the opportunity to make his own and started to attack them, mostly aiming for Keith. Snowmen were knocked over, some even being decapitated, but they welcomed the chaos and the stares they would get from the cars that drove past them. 

They ended up rolling in the snow and burying each other in the white blankets. Some students were making snow angels and others were building castles. It ended up to be just a fun late afternoon activity that they will definitely be yelled at for later. But that’s Monday Lance’s problem.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked as they made their own snow angels. Snow devil in Keith’s case. The other man hummed. “Didn’t Shiro say no snowball fights at school?”

“No. He said no snowball fights in the school. Very different.” Keith sat up to add the horns on his devil.

Lance laughed. “You really went overboard didn’t you?” He looked up at Keith who had the sun behind him, casting a yellow halo around his body. 

“Says the one you started a snowball fight in the freaking caf.” He began drawing the tail.

Lance was smiling brightly up at Keith as he watched him draw the tail slowly.

“You’ve got me there, Keithy boy.”

Keith finished the tail and carefully stood, making sure not to ruin his devil. He smiled proudly at his masterpiece.  
“Wanna make more to build an angel and devil army?” Keith asked with the excitement of a child.

“What else would I do?

They made six more before the students attacked them with even more snow. The angels and devils were ruined but the sight of Keith smiling in the sunlight made up for the destruction of their army.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and didn't look through it before posting so I hope I didn't miss anything important.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think and what you'll like to see in the future.  
> BTW Sanda is the idiotic commander chic in season 7


End file.
